


Transition

by ForeverSecrets



Series: You and I [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: She's been acting weird and Ryan can't figure out why but he's going to get to the bottom of it.





	Transition

She’d been stressed lately and he didn’t think it had anything to do with work, things had been running smoothly for the most part. The only work-related stress he could think of would be two weeks back when a stray moonball had resulted in a broken leg. She’d been put in a cast and walking around on crutches since she’d be getting the cast off in another two weeks but would probably need the crutches for another month or so. She’d seemed fine with the situation, yeah it sucked but these things happened. That wasn’t why she was stressed, she’d been the one to talk him down when he found out it’d been Gavin’s clumsiness that caused the pain.

 

It wasn’t work and as far as he knew her family was still in perfect health, she’d just spoken with her mother the other day and said everything was okay. Her siblings-though distant-seemed to be in fine health if their social media accounts were anything to judge on. Most of her friends worked with them and none of them had been acting strangely. If it wasn’t work, family, or friends what was it? 

 

He didn’t remember fucking up recently and she didn’t seem mad at him just tired-she seemed tired. She’d canceled on him the last two times he’d tried to make plans with her but she kept offering to just spend the day lazing about. It was common knowledge by now that they were together so it couldn’t be public opinion that was bothering her. 

 

After a week of this he was determined to get to the bottom of whatever had her so moody but when he walked to her desk he had his answer. A notice from her apartment complex sat on the desk displaying the increase in renting cost beside her medical bills for her broken leg, underneath was an invoice displaying how much money she still owed on her car she had bought just last year, and a letter informing her that her college loans would start accruing interest next year. This had to be what was stressing her out, there is no way one person could hope to afford all this on their own, especially given the huge increase in her rental pricing. They were going to up the price to almost the amount of a mortgage, which was ridiculous and probably illegal. 

 

“What are you doing?” he turned to see her eyes trained on the bills in his hands. She didn’t seem upset, more like ashamed, she been caught failing in her responsibilities. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having financial problems?” he asked ignoring her question.

 

“I’m taking care of it. It’s not exactly something I want to share, I pride myself on being able to provide and care for myself. To tell others how badly I’m failing would just diminish that.”

 

“It’s okay to need help.”

 

“I know but this is different.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m old enough to know better than getting myself in this sort of pickle.”

 

“You didn’t cause this, last year when I helped you review your budget to buy a car you were in the perfect position to take on those kinds of payments.”

 

“I thought so too.”

 

“Will you let me help you?” he asked softly.

 

She bit her bottom lip and he knew she would say no, they’d struggled to overcome her stubborn pride on countless occasions before but this time he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

 

* * *

 

He started with taking her medical bills to HR, she had gotten hurt in the office so they would take on financial responsibility. When he explained the situation and what had happened, he wasn’t surprised they had been waiting for the bill. She’d never even mentioned giving them the bill previously, so they had assumed her health insurance had covered it all at 100%. It wasn’t too expensive but every cent was important right now. 

 

Next, he’d accompanied her to her apartment to speak with the complex manager and after they explained why they had to increase the cost they understood and couldn’t be too upset. Everything else she would have to pay for but he wasn’t going to stand by and let her pay the ridiculous amount of money for a studio apartment. 

 

He took her out for dinner to relax and talk about where to go from here, now that they’d done everything they could to balance her budget. He’d laughed when she chose a fast food place for dinner but something told him she didn’t want him spending a lot of money or her right now, not while she was struggling. 

 

“I thought of a renting solution, but before you protest or add your two cents let me explain my train of thought.”

 

“You’re making me nervous.” 

 

“We’ve been together for a while, maybe it’s time we move in together? The rent at your current apartment is the same I pay for a two bedroom home. With both of us there we can split the rent and it won’t be so difficult and it will allow us a chance to move forward in our relationship.” 

 

“I understand your point of view but I can’t help think it’s entirely motivated due to my situation.”

 

“Of course that’s a large part of this but if I didn’t think we were ready I would be helping you look for a cheaper place instead of inviting you to move in.”

 

“C-Can I think about it?” she looked up at him sadly, like she felt bad about needing to think on it. 

 

“I’d be a little worried if you didn’t need to think about it. If you decide you're not ready I understand, you won’t hurt my feelings.”

 

She smiled at him, glad to have him in her life for the good and the bad. He made stuff like this so much easier, but to contradict that he did make other things much more difficult. They weren’t perfect but together they could fix whatever they broke whether it be each other or anything else.

 

* * *

 

 

“This the last box?” Jeremy asked as he picked the last box out of the U Haul.

 

“I have a couple boxes in my car still but I think Michael and Ryan were getting those.” she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “I didn’t realize I had so much stuff.”

 

“I don’t see how all this is going to fit nicely inside,” Lindsay said from the front porch looking into the house. 

 

“A lot of it I need to go through, most of it is trash. I think in total only maybe three of these boxes are going to survive the night.”

 

“No, we’ve been moving and cleaning all weekend. Tonight we are ordering pizza and relaxing.” Ryan informed her as he brought the last box in.

 

“What did you do with all the furniture?” Michael asked.

 

“Most of it was borrowed but the few things I owned we either swapped mine for Ryan’s or sold.”

 

“I think the only thing we swapped was the couch,” Ryan noted as everyone entered the air-conditioned living room and flopped down on said couch. 

 

“It is a nice couch,” Meg said from the end of the couch where she was putting Y/N’s clothes on hangers. 

 

“Thank you all so much for your help, dinner is on me as payment.”

 

“Alright!” Jeremy and Michael said at the same time Meg tried to insist she didn’t have too.

 

“All meat sound good?” she asked as she pulled out her cellphone to order.

 

“Perfect.” She didn’t see who responded she just took note and ordered delivery.


End file.
